


温柔暴烈

by Adelis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelis/pseuds/Adelis
Summary: *观*观0913西安中秋专场有感。*这场糖分太多，随便揪了一个开了个脑洞。*内有🚄🚝🚅🚈🚙🚌🚎，全文5000+。*伪现实，勿上升。





	温柔暴烈

**Author's Note:**

> 前天才看的专场，我被甜齁了！！  
这篇我狗了一天！对于新手的我来说，开车太难了~  
大家就随便看看啊。

**温柔爆裂**

满堂唯有烛花红，歌且从容，杯且从容。 ——辛弃疾《一剪梅·····中秋元月》

风尘仆仆地下了车，孟鹤堂困得眼睛都要睁不开了。前些日子在剧组拍戏，今儿个好不容易请了假飞到西安，陪他的小甜饼过中秋。

低头穿过汹涌的人群，我带着疲惫的身体和滚烫的爱意走向你。

来到周九良的房间，空无一人。这孩子，孟鹤堂看着打开的行李箱和散乱一床的T恤，几天不见就现原形了，又和九芳出去疯玩。孟鹤堂缓缓坐在软床上，安静地为孩子整理衣服。今天天气很好，微热的日光透过窗户，懒懒地洒在男人的脸上。孟鹤堂眯着眼，脑子开始混沌。

又是这件中国人民银行的白T。呦呵，仙风道骨？哎呀，怎么净喜欢这些个衣服。哎，大白兔奶糖，这件儿我倒是没见过……今晚上专场可不能再嘴瓢了，一日不练功，自己知道，两日不练功，师父知道，三日不练功，观众知道……赶紧再练会儿。

“我请您吃——蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿眼儿烧花鸭烧雏鸡烧子鹅卤猪卤鸭酱鸡腊肉松花儿小肚儿……”顺顺溜溜儿背了几章贯口，还不见孩子回来。孟鹤堂实在是累得不行了，埋在周九良衣服堆里就这么睡着了。臭小子，衣服还挺好闻。

周九良没想到孟哥这么早就来了。推开门就看见这人沉沉地睡在自己床上，手里还轻握着自己的衣服。孙九芳咋咋呼呼从他身后探出大脑袋：“怎么不进去，不是说让我帮你对对活儿吗？呦，队长来了……”九芳赶紧压低了声音：“孟哥真是累坏了吧。那怎么，去我房间？反正老汉已经睡够了。”周九良站在门口，望着几天未见的搭档，望着他甚至泛着油光的脸。这脸是累肿了吧。“走，让孟哥再睡一会。”

顺利对完所有的活，九良疾步回到房间。这老不见面也没啥事儿，真是看到他了，还真就放不下这心了。对活儿的时候，九良总能想起孟哥不在的这几天，自己一个人从床上醒来，宽大的床，一边温热一边冰凉。他伸手试了试身侧的温度。刚睡醒的身体被清晨的空气激得一聚灵，指间碰到那半边冷清的床单，哼，一点也不温柔。九良轻轻推开门，孟哥还保持着刚才的姿势，斜斜地埋在床上，身体成了一个十分扭曲的姿势，鼻息很重，轻轻打鼾。九良蹑手蹑脚地抱起他孟哥娇柔的身子。孟鹤堂骨架小，喜欢穿宽大的衣服，在师兄弟面前，看着整体小人一圈。脸这几天到是圆了一点，可身上还是没多少肉，和毛茸茸的九良根本比不了。为孟哥调整了一个舒服的姿势，九良瘫在椅子上，本想刷会儿抖音，可眼神总是忍不住飘向孟哥。

上半年两人还没这么忙，平日没工作的话，就一起睡大觉，睡醒了就刷会儿抖音，微博。九良喜欢睡懒觉，手脚敞开了趴在床上，肉乎乎的脸被挤得变形，偶尔猫唇微张，津液无意识下流，洇湿一片小恐龙枕面。感觉到湿了，便抬起小脸蛋儿，眯缝着眼，迷迷瞪瞪糊一把嘴，咂摸两下，挤出浅浅的酒窝，换个方向继续睡。孟鹤堂最喜欢这时候的周九良，没有老先生的做派，少年感十足。孟鹤堂半倚着床头，侧过脸注视着骄傲的少年，还是准备点早饭吧，老这么睡不吃饭也不行啊……

我很想念你，不论是你在我身边时，还是我们分隔两地，我都很想念你。

悄悄爬上床，在先生额头落下轻羽一吻。孟鹤堂感受到搭档的体温，半梦半醒间想将他搂进怀中。十年前刚搭档，孩子一个人离开家，晚上害怕就喜欢钻哥被窝。九良愣了愣，轻轻推开孟鹤堂的手，在其耳畔轻语：“今儿我抱着你，睡吧孟哥。”

孟鹤堂睡了大概两个小时就醒了，舟车劳顿一天，能忙里偷闲睡会儿也就是有搭档给宠着。孟鹤堂挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现自己糯糯地埋在搭档的小肉肚子上，九良的大手不轻不重地为自己按摩着腰部。

“回来了也不叫醒我。”

“这不是看你太累了吗？拍戏好玩不？”

“挺好的，挺开心的，在剧组里。”

“都累成这样了，还开心呐。不是说拍戏一定带上我吗，你怎么一个人去啦？”

孟鹤堂斜了一眼周九良：“你什么毛病，那是我说了算吗？人导演看不上你。再说了，我不也问过你吗，是你自己懒得去。”

周九良一言不发地看着他扶着腰起身，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地叫出声来。我能不知道吗？这不是心疼你嘛，我在，好歹能多照顾你一点。可他什么也没说。

孟鹤堂没听到身后的动静儿，知道孩子担心了，放沉声音，故作严肃“不用担心，爸爸会照顾好自己的。”

“我去你的吧。”

演出前。后台。

小助理一路小跑：“孟哥！护腰！赶紧带上！”“谢谢啊。”九良换上大褂，担心地望着他家先生。

“接下来请欣赏相声《梁祝》，表演者：孟鹤堂，周九良！”

……

“我拿你当兄弟，你竟然想嫁给我！”

孟鹤堂听到这里心里一咯噔，这等虎狼之词也能在专场上说。可心像开了口的冰镇汽水，瓶内气泡翻滚，滋滋响着声儿，瓶身挂了层薄水珠儿，凉爽地冒着白气。孟鹤堂咧嘴一笑，忽略台下一堆开了的水壶，满心满眼都是他家的小先生。一眼万年。

……

演出结束。孟鹤堂拉着周九良走在护城河边。晚风拂柳微动，明月松间照双人。“咱俩几年都没有回家过节了吧。”孟鹤堂坐在石板凳上，望着一轮明月。“嗯。”

男人低笑。两人安静地望着长安婵娟。白马啸西风，千年前你我可曾也共处庭前，举酒邀月。

已是深夜，河边只余两人。孟鹤堂看着多日不见的爱人，忍不住附上他夜里薄凉的唇。从确定关系后，每次接吻，周九良总要抢占主动权，大手扣住孟哥的细颈，压向自己。台上拒绝的身体接触，台下总是要补回来的。可今天周九良一反常态，安静的接受着他的亲吻。怕是这月色太撩人，撩起心中暗波汹涌的伤感与思念。周九良一开始会怪他孟哥太忙，没时间陪他，尽管他知道这都是工作。可今天看到了孟鹤堂满身的风霜，他除了心疼什么也不会了。所以今天他表现得十分活跃，尽可能多的为搭档分担压力。周九良按住他的腰，不疾不缓地为他缓解疼痛，享受着爱人多日不见的温柔。

孟鹤堂捧着周宝宝的脸，红唇辗转，舌尖点在周九良的嘴角，唇珠，牙尖，堪堪扫过敏感的牙床，蜻蜓点水般闪过。仙贝小齿轻轻噬咬着九良的唇瓣，润湿他干燥的唇。水声啧啧，孟鹤堂啄食般亲吻，拉开距离，睫毛投下一片阴影，眼神晦涩不明。孟鹤堂着迷的看着九良鲜润的嘴，亮晶晶的全是自己的味道，感到一阵满足。

抬眸。眼中一片温柔星河，盈盈映着万般柔情。像是夏日里刚拎出水的葡萄亮晶晶，又像秋夜池水微澜残荷照明月。周九良一瞬动心，想当初自己就是被这柔软的眉眼骗上了床。

在一段“不紧张”的关系中，聊天不必秒回，不用忍着睡意陪你熬夜，我们有一样的爱好，一样的追求，能一起行动，凡是你希望的，我都会陪着你去一件件完成。周九良突然很感谢自己生命里有孟鹤堂这个人，彼此陪伴十载，从青年到壮年，从籍籍无名到前程似锦。我就想和你在一起，和其他人合作那就是图个新鲜。只有你才是真的。

“孟哥，咱俩好好的。”

“行，依你，都依你。”

周九良拉起身侧人：“外面风大，跟我回家。”

深夜。房间。

孟鹤堂仰面躺在床上，浴巾被扯开，春光外泄。半干的发丝聚了一珠儿水，滚过乌黑的发，白皙的额，落入周九良柔软的唇，，周九良怜惜地吻过孟鹤堂勾人的嘴角，小巧的鼻尖，青黑的眼圈，他还是看到了孟哥眼中的红血丝。“孟哥，要不你还是休息吧。这几天你太累了。”“废什么话，咱俩这都几天没见了，你当真不想我？还是你不行了？”“没听说过！”

周九良顺着爱人的手臂，握住他的小手，十指相扣，放在头顶。孟哥的手腕太细了，一只手固定绰绰有余。周九良俯下身，吻过他侧颈，种下一个个爱的印记，湿润的嘴唇滑过片片肌肤，带起一阵颤栗。另一只手放在他的腰间，有力道的拿捏按摩此时也像极了撩拨。大手揉捏着孟鹤堂，浑圆的指甲在腰窝掐出绯红，拇指摩挲着肚皮，硬茧痒痒得蹭着。周九良朝圣般吻过爱人的脸颊和细颈，满腔心疼感动，又甜又涩。无关情欲，满含爱意。猫唇羽毛般落在孟鹤堂的全身，热风掠过指尖，掠过腰线，掠过椎骨，掠过踝腕。双手不轻不重地揉捏着孟鹤堂的肌肉，试图让他放松一点。可爱的九良啊，只想让孟哥别那么累。

这轻柔的缓慢的爱意让孟鹤堂又欢喜又难受。他能感受到九良缠绵的怜爱，可这四处点火，不安分的手怎么就不知道往它该去的地方去呢。孟鹤堂不满地扭动着身子，九良一反常态的节奏让他的身体很不满足。孟鹤堂微微喘息，抓过爱人的手放在身下。“我的好宝宝，就别玩儿你孟哥了。”周九良终于从自己的情绪中出来。看着孟哥娇红的脸，起伏的胸膛，他轻笑出声，紧贴着爱人，轻蹭着分享彼此的火热。吻上他的唇，右手游走在紧俏的臀瓣上，白肉在大手下变换着各种形状，留下错乱的红色指印。另一只手按压揉搓着乳首，削瘦的骨节挤弄红果。孟鹤堂弓起上身，迫不及待地将冷落的另一边送到周九良的嘴边。湿滑的舌面在乳首周围画着圈，所有地方都照顾到了，偏偏不去最刺激的地方。“嗯……九良……”猛地含住翘立的茱萸，白牙细密地摩擦那小小的嫩肉，舌头一遍一遍从红心上碾压过去，又灵活卷起舌面，将其整个包裹。周九良重重一吸，恨不得把它永远含在嘴里。孟鹤堂呻吟出声，大脑全部神经都集中在火热的胸膛，高密度的刺激激起他身上密密的电流，从胸膛快速传至大脑，顺着脊柱，攀过神秘性感的纹身，在尾椎炸开了花。孟鹤堂半边身子都麻了，鬼知道为什么只是上半身的挑逗，就让自己酥成这样儿。手指插进周九良的小卷毛儿里，按向自己，他只想要更多。

九良将自己的津液涂满爱人的整个胸膛，抬起身来沉沉望着凌乱水润的身体和那双迷蒙的眼。那人微启的喘息的红唇无声地诉求着更多的安慰。

周九良吻过他侧身完美的腰线，着迷地望着爱人的挺立。孟鹤堂急得拉过他的手，包裹住身下的火热。看着爱人迫不及待的样子，九良斜斜一笑，看着他的眼睛，缓缓张开了嘴。孟鹤堂震惊地瞪大了眼睛，支起身子望着腿间毛茸茸的脑袋。周九良认真的吞吐着，舌头仔仔细细照顾到全根每一条青筋，口腔收缩，重重吮吸，为爱人带来更多的快感。双手粗暴地掰开孟鹤堂的大腿，托起他的肉臀，又绕到囊袋上，用手掌一下一下揉搓摆弄。周九良尽量满足着孟哥，灵活的小舌上下飞舞，轻轻挑逗着顶端的马眼，吞下他分泌出的所有液体。孟鹤堂紧紧咬着下唇，身体像张开的弓，温热紧致的口腔让他爽的头皮发麻，强烈的刺激袭遍全身，而九良这种臣服的姿态，更让他心里极为震撼。难受得呻吟出声，孟鹤堂此时已经精神出走了，满脑子都是情欲。周九良感受到孟哥绷得笔直的双腿，似乎马上就要到了。他调皮地用舌头逗弄孟鹤堂的马眼，在硕大的龟头上恣意旋转。“呃啊……九良……快……快给我……”孟鹤堂抓住钢丝球，狠狠地在他嘴里抽动，多次深喉的极致快感让他攀上云端。“嗯……啊！”就在射出的前一秒，周九良狠狠的捏了一下他的睾丸，瞬间，好像满满的精液冲向了全身，快感叠加，孟鹤堂再无法压抑魅人的娇喘，畅快地大叫出声，腰身挺立，抽出男茎，射在爱人脸上。

高潮过后，孟鹤堂急促喘息着，理智也渐渐回来。九良这么好的嗓子，就这么被自己糟蹋了。孟鹤堂心疼的含住周宝宝的唇，舌头在他口腔中搅动，安抚着被过度使用的内腔嫩肉。“孟哥乖，到我了。”

拨弦儿的手指滑过股缝，拇指挤进，停在菊口。左手轻轻抬起孟哥纤细的长腿架在双肩，贴心地为其垫了一块枕头，缓解腰部的不适。粉嫩的小穴一张一合，在拇指的按压下不满地吐着津液。孟哥真的是浑身少年气。手指破开紧致穴口缓缓探入，突起的指节顶起嫩肉。穴内很干涩，且能容一指。周九良扣弄了两下，抽出手，就这孟鹤堂射出的精液，再次插入。猛然的异物让孟鹤堂收紧了臀部，紧紧夹住三根修长的手指。周九良再次捏住孟鹤堂的乳首，野蛮地拉扯，分散疼痛。手指在腔内做着扩张，扣弄着肠壁细密的褶皱，成功找到那一处突起，狠狠摁下去，孟鹤堂一阵尖叫，在高潮的余温中又喷出小股浊液。

孟鹤堂快被九良折磨疯了，超长的前戏充分调动了他全身的细胞，空虚的后穴在适应了手指的入侵后开始叫嚣着想要更多更大。奇痒难耐，孟鹤堂只想九良贯穿自己。孟鹤堂一个翻身，骑坐在他身上，小手扶住肉茎，随便套弄了几下，对准自己的穴口缓缓坐下。全根没入。所有褶皱被扯平，收缩的肉穴紧紧包裹着入侵的巨物。多日未做，一时间无法适应九良的巨擎，肠壁下意识蠕动，想要排出异物。两人都忍出了汗，周九良忍耐着等孟哥适应自己。

“来吧，九良。”周九良握住他的腰，上下提起他，下身跟随着节奏狠狠顶到最深处。一开始就是这么深的姿势，孟鹤堂的快乐在今天翻了一番，他双手撑住九良软糯糯的小肚子，快乐地仰着头，露出诱人的颈线，玉茎随着抽动打在爱人的肚皮上。高潮一次后的孟哥极为敏感，不久就又沉溺在无边的快感之中，嘴里无意识地呻吟：“啊……好深……好深……”周九良极为满意这样的反应，腰上用力，在那销魂之处快速撞击。啪啪声在安静的室内显得极为清晰，摇晃的大床，色情而惑人。孟鹤堂只觉得自己被肉棒狠狠地占有，那有力的撞击直插到自己最痒的地方。

孟鹤堂嘴里无助的呻吟着，叫的什么自己也不知道。“九良……好……好棒……快……啊啊……”周九良在意他的腰痛，翻身压倒他，就着结合的姿势将他反转过去，从后面狠狠插入。周九良一手固定住他的腰，另一只手套弄着他身前的火热，急切地吻着孟哥的唇，索取全部津液。不断的呻吟声被九良吞进肚中，可还是有勾人魂魄的娇喘从唇缝间溢出，淹没在肉体碰撞的拍打声中。孟鹤堂脱力地趴在床上，欣然接受九良的所有驰骋。

周九良埋头在先生颈窝中，粗气喷洒，腰部臀部肌肉再次发力，冲刺——两人一起攀上情欲的顶峰。

想到孟哥的腰伤和满满的工作，九良这次乖巧的没有缠着孟哥再来一次。酣畅淋漓和情事后，孟鹤堂软着身子，任由九良为自己清洗按摩。

月色迷人，晚风醉人。又到了事后一杯酒的时候了。两人相拥靠在床头，熄灭所有灯光。孟鹤堂指使九良点上酒店为中秋特备的红烛。烛影摇晃，酒香弥漫。

“九良，唱首歌吧，好久没听你开嗓了。”

“好……”

你是我奋斗的目标，你是我多日未见的欢喜，你是我销魂蚀骨的爱意，亦是我要一辈子走下去的知己。

愿只愿他这一生无愁苦，两人相伴，共走天涯路。

**Author's Note:**

> 写车的时候，文思枯竭，所以借鉴了以前看的一篇文章。  
如有不妥，我会修改的。


End file.
